


of minhyuk, his sprained ankle, and hyunwoo's back

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hyunwoo has a broad back and minhyuk can't <i>not</i> think of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of minhyuk, his sprained ankle, and hyunwoo's back

**Author's Note:**

> because hyunwoo's back pics are everywhere on my twitter timeline.
> 
> english is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.
> 
> p.s. pardon the lapslock.

hyunwoo's back was broad and minhyuk could never stop thinking of it.

basically, hyunwoo had an athletic body. he was one of the best swimmer in college, no wonder why. hyunwoo was tall; he had toned arms and a stomach with pretty abs. his skin was tan due to his outdoor activity, which made him look even hotter (despite his cold attitude).

however, above all, minhyuk always paid more attention to hyunwoo's back.

all the time, minhyuk wondered of how it felt to be against hyunwoo's back. was it warm? was it nice? minhyuk always took some time to lock his eyes on that back and imagine of how muscular it would feel like, enjoying the sight until hyunwoo turned around and broke his daydream.

never did he ever think that he would feel it himself tonight.

"ouch, ouch, ouch!" minhyuk whined in pain when hyunwoo pulled his wrists to help him climb onto his admirable back.

"does it hurt so much?" hyunwoo asked. he then moved carefully to pick his stuff along with minhyuk's.

"you think?" minhyuk jutted his lips.

it did hurt so much. it was his clumsiness' fault though. he just finished his singing practice in college choir when hyunwoo appeared, also just finished with his swimming club (they were roommates, thus they always walked to their dorm together). too bad, minhyuk was too focused on hyunwoo's back in front of him that he missed the last two stairs and ended up falling down with sprained ankle.

it was painful, indeed, but he wondered why he didn't mind his swollen ankle...

... because hyunwoo's back was so warm against him.

it was still a little bit cold tonight. spring will be coming soon, thus it wasn't as freezing as winter, but, still, minhyuk shuddered slightly when the night breeze blew his thin body.

"are you okay?" hyunwoo, seeming to notice it, turned his head slightly to check his roommate's condition. "is it cold? you want to wear my hoodie?"

minhyuk mumbled a soft "no, thanks" as he shifted closer to the warmth of hyunwoo's back. now he got his arms circling tighter around hyunwoo's shoulders, nose buried into the joint where the tall guy's neck and shoulder met. he inhaled, letting hyunwoo's scent fill his nostrils.

hyunwoo smelled like a forest after the rain, he just realized.

"... warm."

"what?"

minhyuk felt his cheeks getting hotter, but he still repeated the word. "warm," he said, "your back is."

now he could see the tip of hyunwoo's ears going red; the color spread to his face and neck soon after.

"don't say embarrassing thing," hyunwoo muttered, but minhyuk didn't find any hints that showed any objections in the older male's voice.

all the time, minhyuk wondered of how it felt to be against hyunwoo's back, and now he finally got the answer.

_it's warm._


End file.
